As black boxes have become more available in vehicles, black boxes are more regularly utilized as evidence when a vehicle accident occurs. However, there is a limit to accurately determining circumstances of the accident just by the black box installed in a vehicle. In this case, if black box images of vehicles witnessing the accident around the scene of the accident are present, or infrastructures such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV) screen installed therearound, and the like are used, an accident situation may be more objectively analyzed and a cause of the accident may be perceived.
Thus, data for reproducing the accident situation may be collected by a method in which a vehicle broadcasts a message informing the accident to surrounding vehicles and infrastructures, and the vehicles and infrastructures receiving the message transmit data in which an accident surrounding situation is recorded to a server, in the case in which the vehicle senses the accident.
However, in the case in which all of the vehicles receiving the message transmit the data, since data which is not associated with the accident may be collected, storage of the server and network channels are wasted. Further, as data to be analyzed is increased, this increased data may become an obstacle to an accident analysis. Therefore, a need exists for an economical data transmission method for refining and transmitting only data which is associated directly with the accident among a variety of surrounding data.